


Черноцвет

by Kyooka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Emotional Manipulation, Entomophobia, Established Relationship, Insects, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulation, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Mini, Rating: NC17, Vermiphobia, scoleciphobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Забота о любимом человеке может принимать странные формы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черноцвет

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон. Все упомянутые в тексте персонажи являются совершеннолетними.  
> Написано на OTP-Wars Hanamiya x Imayoshi team  
> Бета - Аурум

Чем заняты люди, когда их мучает бессонница? Считают овец? Собирают пазлы без рисунка? Глотают снотворное или просто делают вид, что все в полном порядке и сон вот-вот придет сам? 

Во время бессонницы Ханамия думает о том, чем заняты люди во время бессонницы. Участие в ночной радиовикторине, для тех, кто не спит после полуночи, стоит в его списке на две тысячи восемьсот тринадцатом месте сразу после эксперимента с белой бумагой. Это когда на открытом окне оставляют чистый бумажный лист, засекают полчаса, а потом считают, сколько насекомых слетелось, привлеченные светлым пятном в ночной тишине.

На кухне размеренно гудит холодильник, за два квартала от них уже в пятый раз проезжает машина, а в ванной капает из крана. 

Ханамия составляет список актуальных тем для радиовикторины, сделав поправку на низкую образованность обычного слушателя, и переходит к две тысячи восемьсот четырнадцатому пункту — сколько болезней может подхватить среднестатистический белый человек, который отправился на отдых в среднюю Африку? За первую минуту он вспоминает пятнадцать видов паразитических червей, за вторую — двадцать пять штаммов малоизученных вирусов. Картинки из учебника по паразитологии всплывают в мозгу черно-белыми слайдами — виды болезней, признаки заражения, вероятные методы лечения, последствия... Это самый интересный пункт — что станет с тем идиотом, которые променяет свое безопасное существование в цивилизованной стране на сомнительную экзотику джунглей.

Ханамия даже знает парочку таких идиотов. Один из них лежит слева, выгнув спину колесом, так что как ни ляг, избежать прикосновения не удастся, а стоит только развернуться ближе — среагирует со скоростью плотоядной лианы, обволакивая в душные объятья. Язвить на тему хватательного рефлекса и предков коал Ханамии уже надоело, тем более что Шоичи в последний раз торжественно пообещал положить между ними меч, если Прекрасную Даму так волнует ее честь. 

Второй идиот — он сам. Прошло уже больше трех месяцев как они вернулись из поездки, а нормальный сон так и не вернулся.

Ханамия встает с кровати, чтобы умыться. Или свернуть шею проклятому крану, чтобы тот перестал капать. 

В ванной он смотрит на семейную идиллию — два полотенца, две зубные щетки, два бритвенных станка, два туба с зубной пастой. Ханамия безуспешно ищет раздражение внутри себя — у него вообще очень щепетильное отношение к личному пространству и собственной территории, — но ничего. Он просто хочет спать.

Прежде чем вернуться в кровать он осматривает ротовую полость, проверяя нёбо на наличие подозрительных пятен, и уже собирается выключать свет, когда находит первую личинку.

Она обнаруживается под коленкой. Ханамия проводит рукой, чтобы смахнуть что-то мешающееся, и натыкается на мягкий, шевелящийся отросток. Рухнувшее куда-то в живот сердце обрастает ледяной коркой, а вытесненный им желудок встает поперек горла. Ханамия почти сразу понимает, что заразился.

Не стоило соглашаться на идиотский отпуск в забытых всеми богами краях. Даже при условии всех доступных прививок от всех известных болезней, обещаний оклеивать дом на ночь мелкой сеткой и дезинфицировать воду армейскими фильтрами. 

Фильтры Ханамия доставал лично, у американских вояк, потянув за связи. Чтобы точно, наверняка и без всяких неожиданных паразитов, которые, попав в рот с водой, совьют гнездо в его мозгу и будут медленно его поедать, пока идиоты-доктора, считая, что у него рак, будут сканировать его голову МРТ.

Идиоты. Органика не просвечивается на магнитно-резонансной томограмме. 

Люди — идиоты. Какая жалость, что он тоже принадлежит к виду Homo Sapiens.

Ханамия поднимает ногу и смотрит на извивающийся кончик личинки — молочно-желтый, с черной точкой на конце, весь в полукружьях сегментов. Личинка дергается, пытаясь пролезть в него еще дальше, кожа вокруг нее натянутая, плотная и красная. Борясь с тошнотой, Ханамия тянет за кончик личинки — он плющится под пальцами и выскальзывает, но выходит удивительно легко. Только от ранки тянется прозрачное и клейкое, похожее на слюну. 

Он вытаскивает еще три личинки из голени, выдавливает двух из стопы. Пятка левой ноги напоминает ему чашечку семян лотоса — угнездившиеся личинки в красных ровных альвеолах смотрят на него черными точками своих концов, похожие на семена. Он режет кожу охотничьим ножом, задыхаясь от отвращения — боли нет, только крови слишком много. Рукоятка ножа скользит в руках, а с ноги натекла приличная лужа. Личинки прыгают в ней, корчатся, дергаются в конвульсиях. Ханамия давит их ботинком, с мрачной радостью думая, что осталось немного. Он почти закончил. Ноги у него чистые — все в ровных красных отверстиях. Он расковыривает их мизинцем, проверяя на чистоту — палец легко входит в оставленное личинкой отверстие. На руках у него круглые вспухшие бляшки — коробочки с семенами. Паразиты успели отложить свои яйца, но они еще не вылупились, значит, время есть. Есть время... Он все вычистит, вырежет, а кровь успеет восполниться. У человеческого тела вообще удивительная способность к регенерации. Не как у ящериц, но выше, чем могла бы быть.

Впадина пупка блестит панцирной сеткой — что-то плотное, хитиновое, похожее на скорпиона. Такое ползало в грязи озера, в которое он полез купаться в старшей школе. Чертов Ямазаки сумел таки развести его на слабо — сам отделался только трещиной в ребрах, а вот Ханамию потом неделю трясло от воспоминаний о чем-то колючем, хитиновом, с мощными клешнями и жвалами, которое ползало возле его босых ног.

Ханамия пытается дышать ровно — вдох и выдох, досчитать до четырех, вдох и выдох. Собственные руки смотрят на него тысячами непроклюнувшихся семян. Ему кажется, что стоит потрясти ими — и коробочки откроются, и все высыплется на землю. Он так и делает, борясь с паникой, когда коробочка над локтевой костью лопается, исторгая из себя длинные и тонкие извивающиеся отростки. Как если бы у дождевых червей внезапно выросли мягкие иголки. 

Ханамия дергает за отростки и, взвыв от боли, отпускает их — оно присосалось к нему крепко, вросло в самую кость. Он словно бы вытаскивает сам из себя сустав. Еще один рывок — и первый окровавленный червь падает на пол — у него шершавая пасть в форме присоски и много мелких зубов по кругу. Ханамия отступает от этой мерзости, поскальзывается на луже собственной крови и с размаху падает в что-то теплое, вязкое и черное. 

Личинки. Целое озеро личинок. Крепкие ленты стягивают его руки, что-то удерживает за ноги, а нечто крепкое пытается разжать рот. Когда у него это получается, темная масса свободно затекает в рот. Нет воздуха, нет звуков, невозможно кричать. Есть только тошнота.

Он задыхается и просыпается в холодном поту.

Потолок квартиры выбелен светом фонаря, расчерчен тенями, которые отбрасывает перекладина поперек стекла и незакрытые жалюзи. Синим светятся часы. Ханамии нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя после кошмара — он смотрит, как на цифровом табло меняются секунды, превращаясь в минуты. 

Одна.

Две.

Три.

Ноги спеленаты одеялом, а мокрая простынь мерзко липнет к спине. Ханамия не шевелится — его подушка валяется на полу, а взмокшие пряди закрывают лицо. За спиной громко сопит Шоичи. Оборачиваться и видеть его блаженную спящую морду у Ханамии нет никакого желания. Еще проснется и снова начнет смотреть грустно и понимающе.

«Ночные кошмары — частый признак нечистой совести. У тебя нет желания исповедоваться, Макото?»

«Знаешь, Макото, тебе стоило просто сказать мне, что ты не любишь пасту. Мне очень и очень печально видеть, как плоды моих усилий отправляются в мусорное ведро».

И так далее, и так далее, в разных вариациях. Ханамия подозревал, что этот говнюк догадывался об его инсектофобии и теперь пытался вывести на чистую воду. Все эти макароны, предложения сходить в кино на антологию «Чужого», а вчера он застал Шоичи за просмотром хентая с тентаклями.

«А мне вот всегда было интересно — как много щупалец поместится в реального человека и правда ли инопланетянам больше заняться нечем, кроме как накачивать девушек своими яйцами?»

Ханамия соскребает себя с кровати — одна нога, вторая, оттолкнуться рукой от матраса. Тело его не слушается, а перед глазами все еще стоят картинки из кошмара. В последнее время они приходят все чаще, и не без стараний Шоичи. Не стоило им съезжаться. Даже ради экономии и удобства. В гробу Ханамия видел такое сожительство — минусы явно перевешивали плюсы. Начиная от манеры Шоичи забрасывать на него ноги во сне и заканчивая тем, что пару месяцев назад он стал назвать его по имени. Вернее, они оба стали. У Ханамии слишком хорошая память, чтобы забыть о том, что он первым выдохнул имя, не успев прикусить язык. 

К слову об языке — минет Шоичи делал так, словно его обучала сама Каннон, проведя по всем небесным борделям, чтобы набрался опыта. Да, секс был хорош, и этот жирный плюс пока что перевешивал всю ту гору минусов, которая образовалась в его жизни, когда в ней прописался Имаеши Шоичи.

На кухне остро пахнет карри, которое они ели на ужин. Ханамия подходит к холодильнику — ему нужна вода, чтобы запить мерзкий привкус, оставшийся после сна. Он открывает дверцу и долгие минуты смотрит на прозрачную стеклянную миску, в которой лежит свежий осьминог. Переплетение толстых багрово-фиолетовых щупалец, кажется, вот-вот начнет шевелиться. С кончика одного стекает прозрачная и клейкая жидкость, а присоски круглые, ровные... Ханамия захлопывает холодильник и едва успевает добежать до ванной — его выворачивает еще до того, как он успевает открыть крышку унитаза, прямо в раковину. 

Переваренное в мелкодисперсную жижу вчерашнее карри медленно стекает по гладкой фаянсовой поверхности. Остатки риса в нем напоминают муравьиные яйца. 

Его выворачивает снова — пищевод тянет, сжимает в судорогах, как будто у него в желудке есть что-то, кроме вчерашней еды. Ему слишком дурно — дрожащие руки соскальзывают с крана, пока он регулирует воду — она льется просто так, смывая рвоту и успокаивая своим журчанием. Счет в конце месяца придет заоблачный, ну да похер. 

Ему нужно успокоиться. Успокоиться. Забыть. 

Как медленно оседают в стеклянной посуде щупальца, как шевелятся личинки под кожей, кровоточащие язвы, южная Африка, натягиваемая на пучок из щупалец большегрудая девчонка, чей живот совершенно неестественно раздувается от каждого их движения внутри. 

Ханамию мутит снова. 

Чертов Шоичи, все из-за него! Ублюдок специально доводил его целый месяц: готовил макароны, принес осьминога под предлогом домашних такояки, смотрел хентай... 

— Ты чего вскочил посреди ночи? — о, легок на помине. Шоичи стоит в дверях, запустив руку под футболку и почесывая спину. Взгляд из-под очков сонный и недовольный. Он подходит ближе, наклоняется и с присвистом улыбается — Ханамия видит его улыбку в зеркале. — Ого, ну надо же. Это значит, у нас будет ребенок? 

— Идиот, — у него нет сил, чтобы развернуться и врезать по этой ухмыляющейся морде. Кроме того, от брошенной шутки по спине волной поднимаются мурашки. Что-то внутри него, какой-то зародыш, личинка, нечто, что будет расти, развиваться, извиваться, растягивая кожу и высасывая из него соки. 

Паразит.

Очень большая личинка.

Желудок перехватывает очередным спазмом, но блевать уже нечем — горлом идет желчь и желудочный сок. Ханамия отплевывается, набирая воды в ладони, чтобы умыться — он вспоминает, какие у него есть таблетки и где он сможет достать что-то посильней. Отдельный пункт — как ему спровадить Шоичи. Два пункта почти невыполнимы с учетом того, что его трясет, ноги едва держат, а заснуть он сегодня не сможет, даже если получит по голове. При одной мысли о том, что его ждет во сне, начинает колотить так, что зубы стучат друг о друга.

— Ты в курсе, что больной? — светски спрашивает Шоичи, и в следующую секунду его руки смыкаются поперек груди, притягивая Ханамию ближе. Шаг назад, к живому теплу, обволакивающему чужому присутствию и тошнотворному чувству покровительственного оберегания. 

— Свали нахрен! — Ханамия прекрасно умеет наносить удары из любого положения. Особенно такого уязвимого, как сейчас. Он наступает на ногу Шоичи с такой силой, какой только может, и вместо удовлетворения почему-то вспоминает сон — гнездовье личинок в собственной пятке. Чувство чужой плоти под ногой только усиливает воспоминания. В кольце чужих рук он не может дышать — резкие короткие вздохи. Это может привести к гипервентиляции, которая может привести к перенасыщению крови кислородом, которое вызовет сердечный приступ. Мозг захлебывается в потоках мыслей — хаотичные, они набегают друг на друга. Пока ничего не остается, кроме темноты, болящей груди и отсутствия воздуха. Он пытается вдохнуть, но у него не получается — воздуха вокруг слишком много, кажется, стоит открыть рот и вот он — твой, но все не так. Даже неглубокий вздох причиняет боль, даже от малейшего движения внутри что-то рвется. 

А потом воздух перекрывают окончательно — пальцы зажимают ему нос, а рот накрывают чужие губы. Плотно, без шанса отстраниться и вздохнуть. Ханамия брыкается до тех пор, пока тяжелый жар в груди не сменяется жжением, пока перед глазами не начинают плыть радужные круги. Шоичи отпускает его только после того, как он обмякает у него на руках — полупридушенный и ослабший после приступа.

— Я в первый раз вижу, чтобы гипервентиляцию лечили поцелуями, — выдыхает Ханамия, когда окончательно приходит в себя. Распластанным по кафельной стенке, с заломленными руками и нос к носу с Шоичи. Тот ухмыляется ему — губа кровоточит и уже распухла от сильного укуса, а волосы на голове взъерошены с одной стороны. Ханамия не без удивления обнаруживает в них собственную руку.

— Ну... Я прочитал это в одной манге и решил попробовать.

— В манге? 

— Я еще думал подождать, пока ты сам задохнешься. Прости, вызвать скорую не мог — ты так вцепился мне в волосы, что я уж думал, придется заказывать парик.

Ханамия смотрит на скорбные складки в уголках рта, на сложенные домиком брови, и прикидывает, чего ему будет стоит дальнейшее сожительство — нервов и здравого рассудка? 

— Знаешь, — Шоичи поворачивает голову и чешет щеку о плечо Ханамии, — мне надоели твои кошмары. Я, конечно, могу и дальше делать вид, что слеп, глух и нем, но, может, все-таки поговорим? 

Он отпускает его руки из захвата, но не отстраняется. Свет от лампы выбеливает щеку Шоичи, но совсем не скрывает выражения его лица. За этой грустной маской оскорбленного доверия Ханамия видит то, что ненавидит больше всего и что не позволял по отношению к себе никому — беспокойство. Так на него смотрела только мать, пока он наконец-то не дал ей понять, что достаточно взрослый и умный, чтобы не закончить так же жалко, как папаша.

— У меня инсектофобия, — отчеканивает он. — Любые насекомые, все, что связано с проникновением, отложением... — он замолкает, пережидая новый приступ тошноты. — Ты, ублюдок, об этом догадывался, ведь так?

— Ну... У меня не было подтверждений. Пришлось пойти на крайние меры.

— И притащить этого блядского осьминога? Поздравляю, опыт удался.

— Ты меня так сильно удивил с пастой, что я просто не мог не заинтересоваться, — Шоичи приподнимает брови, изображая оскорбленную невинность. — Хотя сейчас я удивился еще больше. Как же с тобой все занимательно, Макото. Ты просто не позволяешь относиться к себе несерьезно.

Улыбка растекается по его губам, они касаются щеки, шеи. От прикосновений тепло. Так же тепло, как в полуобъятьях. Только сейчас Ханамия замечает, что его больше не трясет. Ну конечно, простейший физиологический прием, чтобы успокоить кого-то — объятья. В каких-то опубликованных исследованиях это даже советовалось в качестве терапии. Ханамия хмыкает и, вместо того, чтобы дернуть за волосы, тянет голову Шоичи к себе:

— Воспользуешься этим против меня, и я лично пущу тебя на корм мухам. Ты будешь долго жить, поедаемый заживо.

— А я говорил уже, что люблю тебя? — Шоичи закатил глаза в задумчивости. — Вроде нет. Какое упущение с моей стороны...

Договорить ему Ханамия не дает — давит пальцем на губу и целует. Грязно и мокро, так, что слюна стекает по подбородку, капает на футболку, впитываясь. Рот он так и не прополоскал, но Шоичи, кажется, все равно. Он наваливается, прижимая к стене, подхватывает под локти — так меньше маневра. Ханамия поднимает колено, вдавливая его в чужой пах, и радостно оскаливается:

— Какая заинтересованность в моей блевотине. Какие еще выделения тебя возбуждают?

— Нет-нет, — Шоичи спокойно его облапывает — пальцы вдавливаются между позвонков, прослеживают ребра под кожей, — все дело в твоем грязном языке. Как можно устоять, когда его физическое состояние наконец-то соответствует духовному.

— Меньше трепись, — такие поцелуи — лучше всего. Процесс ради процесса. Ханамия закидывает руки за чужую шею, чтобы, если что, не дать Шоичи сбежать слишком быстро. Ему нравится, как под зубами пружинят чужие губы, как рот наполняется кровяным привкусом, как тянет язык, который он оцарапал о верхний клык Шоичи. Голова тяжело кружится — от поцелуев его всегда клонит в сон. Сначала все весело, а потом медленнее, томнее, и вот в какой-то момент он уже снова задыхается, только не от того, что не может дышать, а потому что рот Шоичи сместился по шее к животу. Он вылизывает впадину пупка, высасывает ее, как будто это прямой доступ к внутренностям Ханамии. Судя по тому, как собирается в животе пустота, Ханамия почти готов поверить, что так оно и есть. 

— Ты поджимаешь пальцы ног, — говорит Шоичи, громко и отвратительно чмокая его в живот, в тот самый момент, когда Ханамия балансирует на грани между простой негой и возбуждением, и уже готов сделать шаг в сторону последнего. Издевательский поцелуйчик сбивает весь настрой. — Когда тебе что-то нравится, ты всегда поджимаешь пальцы ног.

Отличное замечание, уместное, очень в тему.

Ханамия смотрит, как Шоичи, потягиваясь, стаскивает с себя футболку, открывает кран ванной, а потом замечает в зеркале свое лицо — заалевшее, охреневшее и злое. Он трет щеки, придумывает десять способов того, как утопить человека в ванной, после чего разворачивается.

— Я в кровать.

— Что, даже не примешь со мной ванну?

Ханамия иронично вздергивает бровь:

— Сначала физический контакт, теперь горячая ванна... Очень похоже на широкий поиск по интернету псевдо-научных средств успокоения глубокого психоза.

— Вообще-то я искал про обсессии, а у тебя их нет, — Шоичи снимает белье и оборачивается: — Это прискорбно, между прочим.

Голый, зато в очках. Ханамию разбирает смех. Он фыркает и тоже раздевается. В ванной теперь жарко и влажно. Запах травяного отвара в воде перебивает все остальное. Ханамия забирается в ванную следом — переступает через лодыжки, ударяется коленкой и едва не приземляется задницей на чужую ногу. Он складывает локти на колени к Шоичи и снимает с него очки — все равно толку нет.

— Это так предсказуемо — искать расстройства.

— Ты только что назвал меня обычным человеком... Мне плакать и начинать собирать вещи?

— Нет. Ты в курсе, что самое распространенное заболевание среди тех, кто не знаком с психологией, но хочет быть модным и осведомленным — это ОКР?

— А я думал, что депрессия.

— О нет, депрессии — это девяностые, сейчас в моде что-то более тяжелое.

— Ты знаешь, я все-таки за легкие наркотики.

Теплая вода расслабляет, настраивает на разговоры. Водопроводная вода прекрасна — она проходит множество ступеней фильтрации и итоговое обеззараживание. Полная безопасность, гарантированная поставщиком. Это практически околоплодные воды. Ханамия нежится, практически забыв, что ванную ему приходится делить с Шоичи. Тот напоминает о себе, когда зачерпнув пены, принимается втирать ее в ступню Ханамии. Это щекотно до темноты перед глазами. Ханамия плавно вытягивает ногу, чтобы положить ее на плечо к Шоичи, и наблюдает как тот мелкими поцелуями поднимается все выше, пока не доходит до колена. Он поднимает ногу Ханамии, прижимается губами к подколенной впадине.

Той самой, в которой Ханамия нашел первую личинку. 

Разнеженность снимает как рукой — Ханамия ерзает, стараясь отобрать ногу, но чем больше сопротивление, тем сильнее присасывается Шоичи. Губы сменяются зубами, кожу ощутимо саднит и дергает, а в голове и животе знакомо тяжелеет.

— Ты знаешь, что у тебя тут родинка? — Шоичи смеется, отпускает ногу, откидывается обратно на бортик. Зачесывает пятерней назад мокрые волосы. Он все такой же нескладный и длинный, как в школе. В небольшой ванной они похожи на двух крабов, которых поймали и посадили в кастрюлю с подсоленной водой. Ханамия слизывает пот с верхней губы — соленый. Он перехватывает взгляд Шоичи и кидает в него пригоршню воды.

— Смени выражение — от твоей морды просто тошно.

— Эй, я пытался смотреть влюблено.

— А смотрел как пятидесятилетний хикки на новый дизайн бикини для своей эльфийки из игрушки.

— Никакой в тебе романтики, Макото. Даже помечтать не даешь, — опять эти печальные бровки домиком. Интересно, хоть кто-то на них ведется? Ханами провожает взглядом каплю, которая медленно ползет вдоль яремной вены вниз по шее к не по-мужски трогательно торчащим ключицам, и думает — наверняка.

— Не поделишься со мной своими влажными фантазиями?

— Ну что ты, они не влажные, — Шоичи поднимает палец вверх. — Они — грязные.

Ханамия кидает в него еще одной пригоршней пены, но неудачно — ударяется локтем о бортик, и пока шипит проклятья, Шоичи успевает встать из воды. Он разворачивается, бесцеремонно раздвигает колени Ханамии и устраивается между ними, откинув голову на его грудь. 

Очень мило и дьявольски тяжело.

Ханамия безуспешно отпихивается — сидеть безболезненно в такой позе можно только расслабившись и оперевшись подбородком на чужую макушку. Шоичи наверняка доволен. Ханамия может поклясться, что доволен. Ему кажется, что он почти слышит, как тот что-то мурлыкает себе под нос.

— Тебе не приходило в голову, сколько людей хотели бы эту голову разбить? — вопрос внезапен. Во время драматической паузы, в которую ему положено вставить ответ, Ханамия отлепляет от себя волосы Шоичи. Тот показательно вздыхает: — Конечно, не приходило, а я постоянно думал, что было бы, если кому-то это удалось? 

— Если это случится, я поверю в человечество.

— Нельзя так плохо думать о людях, Макото.

— Давай вернемся к тому, что ты хотел разбить мне голову.

— О, нет, просто избить, — Шоичи вытягивает ноги над бортиком. Вода и пена стекают на пол, Ханамия слышит, как бьются капли. — Я частенько представляю тебя в синяках. На скуле — большие, синие, с бордовыми жилами лопнувших капилляров. На ребрах — зеленовато-желтые, с внешним кантом, или красные точки внутреннего кровотечения. Черно-пятнистая сетка от ушиба внутренних органов... Или швы — опоясывающие, небольшие, уже подживающие, так что кровяная крошка отшелушивается и осыпается.

— Ты дрочишь на мой труп? — Ханамия надеется, что в его голосе достаточно отвращения. Хотя оно искреннее всего на пятьдесят процентов — на самом деле, он практически в восхищении. Разумеется, у каждого под футоном найдется парочка грязных секретов — кто-то дрочит на лоли, кто-то — на тентакли. Мальчики и девочки — это уже слишком просто, современному обществу подавай извращения поизысканней. Вот только мало кто будет говорить о них так, словно вспоминает, что ел на завтрак.

— Охренеть. Семпай, да вы просто отвратительны.

— Не на труп, а на легкую поломанность, — затылок Шоичи больно вдавливается в грудину, обозначая недовольство. — Все очень просто, Макото — ты совсем не даешь о себе заботиться. Приходиться тратить свою нежность на фантазии, когда ты уязвим, зависим и совершенно беспомощен. Чтобы я наконец-то мог делать с тобой все, что захочу.

Трагичный тон сменяется мечтательным, тягучим, и Ханамия хмыкает, представляя описанную картину:

— Хм... пожалуй, в таком виде оно и правда звучит очень приятно, — он тянет слова, цедит их по звуку. — Как-нибудь утром помечтаю о том, что ломаю тебе ногу, чтобы потом навещать в больнице. 

Шоичи поворачивает голову на бок и ухмыляется.

— Ужасно, что приходится создавать повод для заботы собственными руками, правда?

— Совершенно ужасно. 

— Можно начать с малого. 

— С бондажа? — Ханамия поддерживает тон беседы и думает, что пора закругляться с посиделками — ноги у него уже затекли. — Веревку я сам выберу.

— С психиатра.

Его ошибка в том, что он слишком легко расслабляется, когда считает, что в безопасности.

Его ошибка в том, что рядом с Имаеши Шоичи он начал считать себя в безопасности.

Ханамия понимает это еще до того, как тот отвечает, до того, как тянется вперед, вставая из ванной — шум воды заливает мысли, они скользят мыльной пеной — не ухватить, не додумать. Оседают слишком быстро, тают на воздухе.

Шоичи стоит рядом с ванной, нависает сверху. Ханамия видит тень на воде, чувствует его дыхание над ухом, пальцы в волосах. Снова дебильные психологические приемы — создать иллюзию близости, сделать неприятное предложение, одновременно прикасаясь к объекту...

— Я могу устроить все, — Шоичи перебирает ему волосы. Наверное, на ком-то такое срабатывает. Наверное, такое кому-то приятно. Ханамия подтягивает колени и вспоминает, что восьмым вариантом убийства в ванной был удар субъекта головой о бортик. — Я запишу тебя под своим именем, буду ходить вместе с тобой. 

— И почему я должен соглашаться? 

— Потому что не хочешь, чтобы твои слабости стали принадлежать кому-то другому? 

Шоичи улыбается так широко, словно только что сообщил ему самую приятную на свете новость. Ханамия смотрит на него слишком пристально, фиксирует детали — наброшенный на голое тело халат, напряженное подергивание шейной мышцы, открытый и тяжелый взгляд. Они смотрят друг на друга около минуты, прежде чем Шоичи прищуривается, а Ханамия набирает воды в ладони, чтобы умыться — у него отвратительное чувство того, что он только что сбросил последний козырь. 

Ему интересно, насколько далеко может зайти Имаеши Шоичи, если действительно чего-то захочет. 

Ему хочется знать, почему вместо бешенства он чувствует азарт, как будто только сделал ставку в игре, результат которой не просчитать даже со стремящейся к бесконечности вероятностью.

— Шантаж, подлог и угрозы. А ты умеешь ухаживать.

— На самом деле нет, — Шоичи счастливо улыбается, теперь уже точно напрашиваясь на то, чтобы получить по роже. — Единственное, чего я хочу — оживить свои грязные фантазии.

Сколько нулей после запятой выйдет, если попробовать высчитать вероятность того, что доверять Имаеши Шоичи все-таки возможно? 

Наверное, столько же, сколько получится, если принять за исходные данные то, что у Ханамии Макото тоже есть свои страхи и слабости. 

Ханамия не отвечает — он протягивает руку, позволяя помочь выбраться из ванной.


End file.
